


Queen Mother

by Tsarcasm (Syberina5)



Category: Queer As Folk - Fandom
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-09
Updated: 2010-03-09
Packaged: 2017-10-25 23:57:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/276281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syberina5/pseuds/Tsarcasm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Dunky, drunky drunk.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Queen Mother

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: So Sy was a little drunk and thought that _this_ was brilliant.
> 
> Author's Notes: I was drunk and reading to avoid the agony that is WriMo—oddly not that agonizing. And felt the need to indulge. Don't be discouraged that it was written during my _fourth_ glass of wine. Yeah.

They were drunk. Yes, truly, tremendously drunk: The frequent giggles, the constant mispronunciations, the total limp-wristedness of the whole affair. Drunk. Dunky, drunky drunk.

"So," Justin declared, "then Brian said, 'I wouldn't go there princess.'—"

"Phfffft. Like the Queen Mother has any room to talk." Emmett called, hand waving out, gurgling more of his cosmo.

"I thought that was Emmett," Ted mouthed, pointing, while Em was otherwise engaged,

earning renewed laughter.

"Anyway, Sunshine," Brian continued the story—which was about him after all; wasn't everything? "He said, ' _Whatever_.'"

"I so totally had a better point than that," Justin continued.


End file.
